Give Me a Chance
by VampireWitch96
Summary: Bonnie's spell to raise the Veil failed, letting Silas take the Cure and die & allowing the supernatural dead alive. Including Grams and Kol Mikaelson. Kennett. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries show or book series. Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson direct and produce the TV series while L.J Smith wrote the book series. I own nothing. I just like to borrow the characters and play with them.**_

* * *

**One.**

Things changed in Mystic Falls ever since Silas took the Cure and finally died to be reunited with his love, Qetsiyah and in doing so, the Veil separating the living from the supernatural undead dropped. Bonnie was reunited with Grams who returned along with Lexi, John Gilbert, Isobel, Alaric, Anna, Vicki, Kol Mikaelson, and many others.

It took only a few days for all the havoc and fighting to subside and most everyone was reconnecting with their once dead loved ones. Bonnie smiled – happy to be alive since the spell killed me – and lined the Billiards cue stick up with the white ball, ready to shoot.

"Mind if I join in, darling?" a voice asked behind Bonnie, making her miss the shot. She turned to face Kol, who hasn't left her alone since his resurrection.

"Sure, why not?" Bonnie said with an annoyed eye roll as he grabbed a cue stick. He smirked at her before bending at the waist and lining up his cue stick. Bonnie could help but glance at his butt, which was a good-looking butt.

"Your turn, love," Kol said up righting himself and winked at me as she stepped up too the Billiards table. Bonnie lined up her cue stick and was just about to make the perfect shot when she was distracted and looked up and the one of the newest Mystic Falls couple, Jeremy and Anna, smiling and laughing and made Bonnie miss her shot. Kol noticed the hurt expression that came across Bonnie's face and frowned.

"Your turn," Bonnie said taking a step back.

"Nah, you go again. I'm going to get us drinks. Coke okay?" Kol asked and Bonnie nodded stepping back up to the green table. Bonnie couldn't hide a small smile that formed on her lips.

Kol made his way up to the bar to order the drinks making eye contact with Jeremy.

"Kol," Jeremy said as he stepped up beside his undead ex-vampire friend.

"Hello, mate. I didn't know you and Bonnie broke up?" Kol said making small talk waiting for his and Bonnie's drink.

"Oh, yeah. We did. After she caught me and Anna together," Jeremy said and awkwardness filled the air between them. Finally, the bartender set Kol's drinks on the table.

"Thanks, mate. See you later Jeremy," Kol said paid the bartender and made his way back to the witch at the Billiards table.

"Thanks," Bonnie said taking the drink from Kol and made room for him to shoot.

"I'm sorry about you and Jeremy," Kol said shooting his cue stick.

"Yeah well, it was ending anyways," Bonnie mumbled taking a sip of her Coke. Kol and Bonnie played Pool a while longer until it was almost evening and Bonnie had to meet Elena and Caroline at Elena's.

.

.

"So, mom told me there is going to be a ball at Lockwood Mansion to celebrate our dead love ones coming back," Caroline said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Sounds fun," Elena said eyes glued to the movie the trio was watching.

"So Bonnie, I saw you playing Pool with Kol," Caroline said with sourness in the voice.

"Yeah, so?" Bonnie asked slightly glaring at her best friend.

"So? He has a major crush on you!" Caroline said and Bonnie just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What? How do you know that?" Bonnie asked Caroline, who looked like she regretted opening her mouth. Elena just looked at Caroline as she told the secret Bonnie wasn't to know yet.

"Klaus told me," Caroline said quieter. Bonnie just looked at Caroline like she had gone crazy. _Kol couldn't have a crush on me!_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Well, the crush is one sided. Let's finish the movie," Bonnie said and turned her attention back to White Chicks. It wouldn't leave her mind though. Bonnie knew she did not at all like Kol in any way. She thought he had a nice butt and all but she did not, under any circumstances think he was attractive. And all throughout the movie and girl talk Bonnie kept telling herself that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV series or book series. The TV series belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson the directors and producers. The book **_**_series belongs to L.J. Smith. I just like to borrow the characters and plots and play with them._**

* * *

**Two**.

It was two days until the now-named Reunited Ball began and Bonnie – being a good friend to Caroline – was helping decorate. She, Elena, and Damon were working on the outside while Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus took care of the indoor.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Any one else want one?" Bonnie asked walking toward the back door.

"Blood," Elena and Damon said together making Bonnie roll her eyes. Bonnie noticed Elijah and Kol were working the drinks and she mentally cringed.

"What can I get you, little witch?" Kol asked as Bonnie walked up to the bar-like counter.

"A lemonade and two bags of blood," Bonnie said and watched Elijah as he makes her lemonade then reach into the fridge and grabbed two bags of blood. He was sure taking his time.

"Are you in a rush, love?" Kol asked leaning on his elbows and smirking.

"No I'm not. And stop calling me 'love'. Thanks," Bonnie said when Elijah set the drinks on the counter and Bonnie took them and walked back to Elena and Damon. She tossed them their blood bags and went back to work. She wasn't even a few minutes back into work when Bonnie heard footsteps approaching her.

"I don't have time for this Kol," Bonnie said with annoyance at the Original.

"I just have one little question, darling," he said leaning against a tree beside Bonnie.

"What?" asked an annoyed witch.

"Well there's a ball coming up and I was thinking -,"

"Kol stop, I know where you're going with this and I'm sorry but my answers no," Bonnie said and saw Kol's defeated look.

"Can I at least have a dance?" he asked with a hopeful look in his dark eyes.

Bonnie sighed: "Fine, one dance."

Kol smiled, winked and walked back inside making Bonnie sigh and shake her head in annoyance. She couldn't but notice both Elena and Damon smirking. Does everyone know Kol has a crush on me? Bonnie asked herself as she got back to work.

.

.

.

After the tiring work, Bonnie plopped down on her stomach on her bed. She was so conflicted with the thing with Kol. Sure, Bonnie thought he was hot. Hell, all the Original men were! But something about Kol made her on edge. She could decide if she hated him or liked him. Not knowing what to do, Bonnie went to her Grams' house.

"Bonnie, come in," her grandmother said with a welcoming smile.

"Grams, I have a problem," Bonnie said sitting down on the couch as Grams went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"What is it, love," Grams asked placing a mug in front of Bonnie and sitting beside. Bonnie couldn't help but cringe at the word "love".

"I was told by Caroline that a certain Original has a 'major crush on me'" Bonnie said taking a sip of the hot herbal tea.

"Kol?" Grams asked and Bonnie nodded.

"You know too?" Bonnie asked and it was Grams turn to nod.

"Nature has weird meanings sometimes," Grams said as Bonnie sipped more tea.

"What am I gonna do?" Bonnie asked desperately, clutching onto her mug. Grams closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at Bonnie.

"You two are intended to be together by Nature. It's your choice to act on it while the waters are calm or when there is a hell of a storm."

* * *

_**A/N (since I forgot last chapter lol):**_

**_Hey guys, I'm SO INCREDIBLE SORRY FOR ME EXTREMELY LONG HIATUS! I have a horrible case of Writer's Block on my stride "3 Days of Fremione and the sequel to "Forever Yours". School has also gotten in the way since last school year (my junior year in high school) was the first year in a few years I've been in school since my surgeries. This summer has me busy also. I had an MRI and my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday and I'm going to San Antonio in two weeks._**

**_Other than my busy life, I've been working on this fic, as I am a big fan of The Vampire Diaries on TV. So, if you thing this is a good beginning, favorite, follow, and/or review!_**

**_Good to be back,_**

**_Allie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV series or book series. The TV series belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson the directors and producers. The book **_**_series belongs to L.J. Smith. I just like to borrow the characters and plots and play with them._**

* * *

**Three.**

It was now 24 hours until the Ball and Caroline was being her crazy self trying to get ready for the Ball. Bonnie was helping as much as she could and so was Elena. Bonnie couldn't get the conversation out of her head that she had with Grams. She needed a much better distraction that what she was doing.

"Do you guys wanna get lunch at Belle's Café?" Bonnie asked from her position on top of a ladder. Elena agreed and it took both Bonnie and Elena to convince her project will not grow legs and walk away. They all piled into Bonnie's car and left Lockwood Mansion.

Belle's Café was a small, locally owned café that was famous for their sandwiches, drinks, and desserts. The trio of friends picked a table outside to eat.

"So, I went to see Grams yesterday," Bonnie said looking over the flimsy menu.

"About?" Caroline pushed on. Their waiter walked up before Bonnie could respond. Caroline ordered a hazelnut macchiato, Elena ordered a caramel macchiato, and Bonnie ordered a green tea latte.

"I went to talk to Grams about Kol's infatuation with me," Bonnie said putting down her menu.

"And she said?" Elena asked as the waiter brought their drinks and took their lunch order. Caroline ordered the zesty chicken & black bean salad bowl, Elena ordered the chicken & greens Caesar salad bowl, and Bonnie ordered the hearty veggie & brown rice salad bowl.

"She said that Nature told her Kol and I were destined to be together and said it was my choice to act on it now or when hell breaks loose," Bonnie said sipping on her tea.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline as the waiter brought their salads.

"If Nature has set this in stone then it shall be," Bonnie said taking a bit of her salad. The friends talked some more, laughing and gossiping. Caroline discussed the guest list. It went: Elena and Damon, Caroline and Klaus, Bonnie, Kol, Rebecka and Matt, Tyler and Hayley, Alaric and Jenna, Stefan and Lexi as friends, Jeremy and Anna, and so on so forth. Bonnie tuned out after Jeremy's name. After Caroline stopped reading the list, Bonnie mentioned her not having a dress.

After lunch and dessert, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena drove back to Lockwood Mansion to finish the finer details. Bonnie now worked inside on the tables since there was also going to be a large, "welcome back" dinner in honor of the returned undead. After Caroline said everything was ready, Bonnie smiled in relief and left because it was time for dinner. Bonnie drove to Grams (having texted her dad) to eat dinner with her.

"Hey Bonnie, dinner's almost ready," Grams called from the kitchen and Bonnie responded with her stomach growling. Bonnie plopped down onto the couch and picked up a Cosmo magazine and flipped through it as she waited for dinner.

Grams called her into the kitchen and Bonnie saw bowl of veggie stew and steaming bowls of herbal tea on the table waiting for her. Dinner was peaceful and quiet and filling. Once Bonnie ate her fill, she gave Grams a peck on her cheek and left to drive back home.

"Dad! I'm home," Bonnie said as she entered her house.

"I made cookies if you want some. Oh, and there's a package for you on your bed," her father said and she grabbed two chocolate chip cookies and went into her room to open this mysterious package.

It was a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper and a silver bow tied onto it. Bonnie set her cookies on her dresser and opened the box to reveal deep purple tissue paper. After she ripped through the tissue paper, Bonnie saw an envelope sitting on top of gold fabric. The envelope had her name in cursive and she opened it. The note read:

_Bonnie,_

_A little birdie told me of you not having a dress for the Reunited Ball. So, here's a little something I dug up in Klaus's collection. Don't worry I know you'll look breath taking in it._

_Kol_

Bonnie set the note aside and pulled out the contents of the box. She pulled out a silk, floor-length, sweetheart necklined, mermaid style gold dress that was tight-fitted and slick. It had a belt below the bust made of diamonds and red rubies. Next Bonnie pulled out a pair of gold, strappy heels and on the straps were diamonds and red rubies. The last thing she pulled out was a medium sized velvet box and when she opened it, another note fell out. It read:

_Every girl needs her sparkle._

_K_

Inside the box was a pair of gold earrings with a dime-sized diamond with small rubies around the diamond, a gold bracelet with diamonds and rubies, and a gold necklace that had a diamond chain and with a ruby in a teardrop effect.

Bonnie was stunned to say the least and she carefully placed everything into the box for tomorrow. She showered quickly, changed, and climbed into bed. Turning off her lamp, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**A/N: So, from this chapter onward, they're going to be longer than the first two. To those of you who've favorites, followed, and/or reviewed my story, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. But knowing me, I love **_**_writing dream and cliff hangers :p So be prepared._**

**_It's so good to be back,_**

**_Allie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson direct and produce the TV series. L.J. Smith owns the book series and characters. I just like to play with the plot and characters.**_

* * *

**Four.**

Tonight was the night. Mystic Falls was in a flurry of excitement with women getting dolled up and men fixing their ties, as tonight was the Reunited Ball! Caroline Forbes was doing last minute makeup touches, Elena Gilbert was adjusting her dress, and Bonnie Bennett was full of nerves.

She had on her gorgeous dress, fabulous heels, and stunning jewelry. She had her long brown hair up in an elegant side bun and swooped her bangs. She had put on gold eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. She was all ready to go but her feet wouldn't move.

"Bonnie, you're going to be late!" her dad called from the living room. Bonnie sighed looking at herself one last time, carefully turned so she wouldn't trip, grabbed her silver clutch and put her phone, house keys, lipstick, and tissue in it, then headed to the living room.

"So, that's what was in the box? You look beautiful Bonnie," her dad said and opened the front door for her and she got in the drives seat. He wished her luck and then she drove away toward the Mansion

.

.

The Lockwood Mansion was bright and people were all ready there. Bonnie parked beside Elena's car and got out of the parked car and climbed out. She took a deep breath of cool air, gripped her clutch, and proceed to the entrance. Bonnie thanked God that people were still mingling which meant dinner hadn't started yet.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie, you look amazing," Caroline said and Bonnie noticed she was wearing a floor-length, midnight blue A-line gown.

"I agree," said a British voice behind her, making Bonnie pin around and face a smirking Kol.

"I'll leave you two alone," Caroline said with a wink and walked off.

"You didn't have to lend me this outfit. It's far too much," Bonnie said as took a flask of champagne from a well-dressed server.

"For you, anything," Kol said tapping his flask with hers and both taking a sip. There was then the ringing of a bell signaling dinner. Kol offered Bonnie his arm and she looked scoldingly at him but after he puppy dog-eyed her she gave in and hooked her arm with his making him smirk.

As they entered the large dining room, people were giving them either "I knew it" looks or "Finally" looks and even a few "What the fuck are they doing together" looks. Kol pulled out a chair for Bonnie and pushed it in for her and sat down beside her. Elena – who was sitting across from Bonnie - gave her a happy look. Jeremy, on the other hand, was glaring almost jealously at Kol and Bonnie from a few seats across.

The appetizer course consisted of a pear and prosciutto di Parma salad – without the prosciutto (Italian for "ham") for Bonnie who was vegetarian – and red wine. Conversations brew up around Bonnie as she ate and she was entranced by her thoughts. She though Kol looked extremely handsome tonight with his black tuxedo and his black bow tie on, his dark eyes alight, and his short hair a mess as usual. Bonnie felt tingly all over.

For the main course, Caroline gave choices for people to choose. They were: spaghetti with mascarpone, Meyer lemon, spinach, and hazelnuts; veal meatballs in red wine sauce; individual pot roasts with thyme-glazed carrots; chicken tagine with apricots, almonds & chickpeas; steak with drunken mushrooms, caramelized onions & roasted blue cheese potatoes; fettuccine with roasted butternut squash, brown butter & sage; and ginger and cilantro baked tilapia. Conversations were still swarming around Bonnie as she ate her choice of spaghetti with mascarpone, Meyer lemon, spinach, and hazelnuts.

Dessert was on the lighter side after the heavy dinner. The choices were: lemon bars; vanilla poached pears; chocolate crème brulee; and baklava cups. Bonnie had some of the vanilla poached pears as she laughed with Caroline and Elena. She was having a good time at this ball. More fun than she expected.

Once dessert was over, Ms. Lockwood instructed everyone to go into the ballroom so the servers can clean up. Kol offered Bonnie his arm again and she still hesitantly took it. Jeremy was still eyeing Kol and Bonnie as he followed them with Anna on his arm. Once in the brightly litted ballroom, Bonnie unhooked her arm from Kol's and rushed over to Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Klaus.

"Bonnie, you look amazing," Elena told Bonnie when she reached them.

"Thanks. So do you," Bonnie said standing between Caroline and Elena. Elena was in a deep red, one-shouldered dress that was also mermaid style.

"Looks like my brother's been in my storage. He only does that for certain people. He must really like you," Klaus said taking a drink of his champagne. _Yeah, he must really like me_, Bonnie thought to herself watching Kol chat with Rebecka and Matt. Music began filling the room after a few more minutes and Caroline, Klaus, Elena, and Damon left her to dance. Bonnie watched as Stefan said something to Lexi and then walked up to Bonnie.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan asked with a goofy smile holding out his hand. With a laugh, Bonnie took the vampires hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"What will your date say when she sees us dancing?" Bonnie asked with a teasing smile.

"Ah, she won't care. Don't worry," Stefan said as he spun Bonnie and brought her back to him. They continued dancing until that song was over and Ed Sheeran's song, "Give Me Love" began.

"May I steal her from you?" asked Kol. Stefan looked at Bonnie asking her with his eyes and when she nodded, he gave Bonnie's hand to Kol. Kol stepped in front of her, took her hip, pulled her close to him, and began dancing with her.

"You did promise me one dance, love," Kol said with a smirk as he spun Bonnie and brought her back to him.

"Yes, one," Bonnie said and Kol rolled his eyes.

"You know, I was talking with Klaus and he said you only go into his storage for certain people, people that you must really like," Bonnie said.

"True," Kol said and spun Bonnie again "but you're the only one I have."

This made Bonnie really think. Could Kol really like her for more than for his gain? Suddenly, that tingly feeling came over Bonnie again but stronger and felt her head begin to pound as she came to the comprehension of Kol's feelings for her, which scared her. She looked up at Kol with scared eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't," Bonnie said and ran out of the ballroom and mansion to get fresh air.

* * *

_**A/N: You're welcome for leaving you on a cliff :p I know there is a lot of description in this chatper but I had to make it fancy. Did I meet your expectations for the ball? Remember, if you love it and wanna read more, follow, favorite, and review!**_

_**A/N2: Just a little heads up, I have a tad bit of Writer's Block on the chapter I'm on which means it might take a little while to upload. Also, I'm working on an, what I call, an "original" story that I would like to publish someday, **_**_which might cause me to not upload these chapters every day. Please forgive me!_**

**_Allie_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries. The TV series belongs to Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW Network. The books belong to L.J Smith**_

* * *

**Five.**

"I-I'm sorry. I can't," Bonnie said and ran out of the ballroom and mansion to get fresh air. She felt the cool air hit her face as she ran down the stairs into the outside courtyard. She stopped running once she was near the lake, taking large gulps of air.

"Bonnie! Wait," Kol said running up to her and Bonnie turned around to face him. He then took her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his and Bonnie felt her fingers knot into his surprisingly soft hair. Bonnie eyes snapped open and took her hands from his hair and pushed him away.

"We can't! I can't," Bonnie said. Her brain was screaming run while her heart – and witchy instincts – told her to accept this.

"Why? Are you afraid what people will say?" Kol asked still in shock of the kiss and Bonnie pushing him away. Holding back tears, Bonnie shook her head no.

"Of what your family will say?" Kol asked again and Bonnie croaked out a laugh.

"Then what, Bonnie?" Kol asked getting a bit frustrated. "Of what?"

"I'm just afraid, okay! I'm afraid of trusting someone that could possibly hurt me or the ones I love!" Bonnie yelled out, the tears freely flowing.

"I've changed."

"Prove it."

"I've been trying but you won't let me!" Kol said in frustration. "If you just let me show you, I'm not a monster anymore. The Other Side changed me," Kol said in calmer tone.

"Promise I can trust you, Kol?" Bonnie asked, her wall she built up finally falling.

"Promise," Kol said with a genuine smile that made Bonnie smile.

"Let's go back in," Kol said offering Bonnie his arm.

"Hold on, you got some lipstick on you," Bonnie said and wiped it off.

.

.

It's been a few days since the Reunited Ball and all the drama that went down with Bonnie and Kol. And now Bonnie was head-over-heels for the Original. The witch was currently sitting on her sofa eating popcorn and watching a reality show while her dad worked in the kitchen.

Ever since the kiss at the Ball, which left Bonnie numb for a while, Bonnie couldn't get that feeling out of her mind. Now that she had fulfilled Nature's wish, Bonnie felt as if she was whole.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on her front door. Bonnie set her popcorn bowl on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Kol? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, feeling blush come over her and her heart beginning to pound harder.

"Pack your things, love. We're going on a trip," Kol said, smiling a crooked, knee-weakening smile.

"Oh, okay. You can come in and wait in the living room if you want," Bonnie said and stepped away to let Kol in. she then made a beeline to her bedroom and pulled out her duffle bag from her closet shelf. She packed the necessary things: clothes, swimwear in case, shoes, makeup, and necessary toiletries like shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and lotion. Bonnie then grabbed her purse that had her phone, house keys, car keys, wallet, tissues, sunglasses, an extra lip-gloss, extra mascara, a box of green tea bags and Gram's herbal tea bags, and chapstick. Once she had everything, Bonnie placed her purse around her arm and had the duffle bag in her and then headed into the living room.

"So, where are we going?" Bonnie asked loading her duffle bag in Kol's truck bed.

"New York," Kol said buckling up as Bonnie did the same.

"By ourselves?" Bonnie asked, nervousness laced in her voice and Kol caught that.

"No, darling. Along with Klaus, Caroline, Elena and Damon," Kol said while pulling out of Bonnie's driveway.

* * *

_**A/N: Omg, he finally kissed her! Did your feels explode? Sorry this was a short chapter but the next chapters will be longer. As always, favorite, follow, and/or review if you want to read more!**_

_**-Allie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**_

* * *

**Six.**

With the help of vampire speed and compulsion when the cops pulled Kol over, he and Bonnie arrived in New York, NY in two hours. Kol parked in the parking lot of the Millennium Hotel next to – what Bonnie figured was – Klaus's Camaro and then helped Bonnie get her duffle bag down and grabbed his own small suitcase before taking her hand and walking into the Millennium Hotel.

It was breath taking inside of the lobby of the fabulous hotel. Kol led Bonnie up to the check-in desk and checked-in under the name Mikaelson then led Bonnie to an elevator and hit number 12. Bonnie's heart was racing as she watched the numbers go higher and higher until there was a ding and the metal doors opened up to a cream white hallway with red plush carpeting.

"We are going to have a room to ourselves but the four rooms are all connected," and when Kol and placed the room key in the slot and opened the door.

There were two queen-sized beds with orange duvets and pillows, there was a bedside table between the two beds, there was a mini kitchen across from the medium sized bathroom, and there was a flat screen TV in front of the two beds. Bonnie noticed that Klaus and Caroline already claimed the bed nearest the large window that had a balcony.

Bonnie began organizing her clothes, shoes, and toiletries where they're supposed to go, keeping her distracted.

"Have you ever been to New York City, Bonnie?" asked Kol from the bed that they're going to share.

"No," Bonnie responded from the bathroom.

"Well, since this is your first time, I'm going to treat you like a queen," said Kol as Bonnie walked back into the main room and saw Kol lounging on their bed.

"You don't have to," Bonnie said, walking into the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea.

"I know I don't have to, love. I want to," Kol said walking up and leaning against the counter beside Bonnie. Bonnie smiled over her steaming mug and took a sip.

"What is that you're drinking? You seem to drink that and green tea a lot," Kol asked.

"My grandmother makes this tea. She's also a witch as you may all ready know and this tea helps strengthen our powers and connect us more close to Nature. I'm cleansing myself of Expression since we all know what happened with that. And green tea, I just really like," Bonnie said taking another sip.

"So, is the whole Expression cleanse have to do with being vegetarian?" Kol asked again.

"No. Like I said, as witches we are connected to Nature so we try not to harm it. And animals are a part of nature," Bonnie explained further. Kol looked at his watch and then back at Bonnie. Just then, Caroline and Elena busted into the room carrying two duffle bags and a makeup bag.

"I'm going to leave you three to get dressed and we'll meet you in the lobby," Kol said and walked out of the room. Bonnie drank the last of her tea and walked over to where Caroline set the bags.

.

.

Bonnie chose a red dress with thin tank topped straps that was to her knees in the front and to her mid-calves in the back. She also chose red strappy heels, gold bangles, a gold layered chain necklace, big gold hoops, and put on gold eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. Bonnie had left her hair down but curled it and swooped her bangs.

**She** walked out of the bathroom where Caroline and Elena were waiting, all ready dressed and made up. Caroline was in a deep emerald green, sweetheart necklined dress with a silk under layer and a lace overlay that stopped just above her knees. She had paired the dress with the same color green pumps and silver jewelry. She also wore pink lipstick and mascara and left her hair down.

Elena was dressed a magenta, strapless, sheer dress with a gold jewel belt under the bust. It was made of loose, flowy material. She had on magenta wedges and gold jewelry. She had also put on mascara and lip-gloss and put her hair into a messy side bun.

The three friends walked out of the hotel room and headed down to the lobby. Bonnie clutched her golden clutch as she rode the elevator with Elena and Caroline and breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator stopped. She really hated elevators.

The doors opened and the girls stepped out and went to find there dates. Caroline had explained in the elevator that they were being treated to dinner. Finally, Bonnie's eyes landed on Kol and her breath caught in her throat. He was in a tux with a black bow tie and black-and-white tuxedo shoes. His hair was still unruly but combed and his dark eyes sparkled and he had on his knee-weakening smirk.

"You look lovely, darling," Kol said as Bonnie approached him. She smiled her thank you and took Kol's offered arm and he led her out of the hotel where they separated from Klaus and Caroline and Elena and Damon. Kol helped Bonnie into his truck and began driving to the unknown restaurant.

It didn't take long for Kol to pull up to the quaint restaurant called _Maialino_. Bonnie gasped at how elegant the outside looked and Kol smiled at the awe in her eyes. He helped her out of the truck and took her hand and led her into the restaurant.

There was a balding man behind a cherry wooden podium that had a large book on it along with a telephone. Kol led Bonnie up to him and said the name "Mikaelson" and the man's eyes opened wide and quickly called for a waiter.

* * *

_**A/N: I did a ton of **_**_research for restaurants in NYC which explains a lot of upcoming detail in the next chapters. School is starting for me soon (August 26th) so it will depend on homework amounts as to how quickly I can upload. As always, if you like my story and want to read more, favorite, follow, and/or review!_**

**_~Allie_**


	7. Chapter 7

_****__**Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**_

_****__**Oh, and why I rated this story M you ask? Here's the answer**_

* * *

**Seven.**

The table was in a corner of the fabulous restaurant and it was quite cozy and the waiter handed Kol and Bonnie their menus.

"My name is Anthony and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you two drinks and an appetizer?" Anthony asked holding a note pad and pen.

"Yes, can we get your best red wine and for an appetizer we would like the Molleche," Kol ordered after talking it over with Bonnie. The waiter wrote down the order and walked off.

Looking around the restaurant, Bonnie felt uneasy. "You don't think this is too much?" asked Bonnie. Kol just smiled.

"Not at all. I'm treating you like a queen, remember?" asked Kol with a smirk as the waiter arrived with two wine glasses and a plate of soft-shell crab, charred green tomatoes and spring onion.

"Are we ready to order the primi?" Anthony asked with the note pad and pen in hand.

"Um, yes. I would like the 'Trenette', please," Bonnie said and the waiter wrote it down.

"And I will have the 'Orecchiette'," Kol ordered and the waiter wrote it down and walked off. Bonnie dug into the crab and so did Kol. They made small conversation, as they are their appetizers while they waited for their meal. Anthony finally returned with two plates. Bonnie's had summer squash pesto and ricotta salata and Kol's had lamb sausage, tomato, rosemary, and chickpea.

They ate their meal in a comfortable silence and Bonnie still couldn't figure why Kol would go all out for her. Once dinner was done, Kol called for the check and once he paid for the meal, he led Bonnie out of the restaurant. They walked hand-in-hand until they reached a shop called Lady M Confections. Kol let Bonnie look at which cake she wanted and she picked out one named "Banana Mille Feuille" and Kol paid for it.

"A whole cake?" Bonnie said, walking out of the shop along side Kol.

"Between me and you, yeah," Kol said easily with a smile. They loaded back up into Kol's truck and headed back to the hotel.

.

.

Bonnie had showered and changed when she entered the hotel room since Kol kindly said he'd let her use the bathroom first. Once Bonnie showered and cleaned off, she changed into a purple tank top and purple pajama pants with black polka dots, she put her damp hair into a braid, and then she exited the bathroom.

Kol entered the bathroom leaving Bonnie to walk out onto the balcony where, on a table, he had set the cake along with forks and a mug for Bonnie and a glass of water for him. The cool night air was calming to Bonnie as she stepped out onto the balcony and sat down at her place. She picked up her mug and couldn't help a smile at how Kol had made her some green tea – which, in her book, was a sweet gesture – and took a sip, eyes closing at it's warmth.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Kol said sitting beside Bonnie who nodded in agreement as she was in awe of all the beautiful lights.

"Let's have some cake, shall we?" Kol said and opened the cake box and with a knife, cut two big pieces of the cake and set them on small plates, handing on to Bonnie. Bonnie took a bite and sighed at how good and moist this cake was. After a few moments of silence, Kol spoke up.

"I can tell you're still hesitant to believe I changed and I understand that after I realized how much pain and suffering I had caused. You made me realize Bonnie. After I died, I hung around a bit just watching until you brought the veil down. I'm not saying you have to love me or anything. I only ask you to give me a chance," Kol said to Bonnie. She just looked into his dark eyes and couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Feeling Nature telling her that she needs to feel something for the Original to keep balance. Finally excepting what Nature kept making her feel and react, Bonnie caught Kol by surprise by leaning in and kissing him. Bonnie's eyes slowly closed as their lips molded together and she felt like the Earth stopped spinning. Kol took Bonnie's face in his palms and brought her closer, making her gasp giving him space to slip his tongue in her mouth. Bonnie moaned and using his vampire speed, Kol and Bonnie were now standing in front of a bed making out.

Bonnie broke the kiss and pulled off her shirt, revealing a black sports bra and Kol took the chance and pulled this white t-shirt off then kissed Bonnie again. Kol backed Bonnie until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and pushed Bonnie onto the bed. Bonnie pushed herself back until her head was on a pillow. Bonnie sat both of them and broke the kiss again and pulled off her bra, revealing her bare breasts to a vampire.

Kol growled deep in his chest as he took in a topless Bonnie and crashed their lips together and pushed Bonnie back on her back. He kissed, licked, and lightly bit – probably leaving a hickey - hungrily down Bonnie's neck making her arch her neck and chest and Kol moved his mouth to her heaving breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth making Bonnie gasp and arch her back as he sucked and lightly bit her nipple. He did the same to the other breasts before kissing down her flat stomach and back to her swollen mouth.

Kol's finger went to the hem of her pants and slid both her pants and panties down and off. Bonnie reached up to his and Kol helped her pull off his black pants and boxers to reveal his large package. Kol spread Bonnie's legs and positioned himself at her de-virgined opening and broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bonnie's as he slowly pushed himself in.

Bonnie gasped at the size of him but smiled as she quickly adjusted to him. Kol smiled back and began to slowly move in and out until he picked up speed. All there was a Kol thrusted in and out was heavy breathing from both of them along from whimpers from Bonnie.

Bonnie twisted the duvet in her fist and closed her eyes as she felt her stomach coil and felt her walls tighten against Kol. Bonnie's hips met his movements as she was close to her climax and so was Kol.

"Oh…Kol," said Bonnie as her climax came and her orgasm rocked her body. With a few more thrusts, Kol came with his eyes squeezed shut and moaning Bonnie's name. Bonnie smiled at the feeling of him coming inside of her and then Kol opened his eyes and looked into Bonnie's. They smiled at each other and Kol placed a soft kiss upon Bonnie's lips and then rolled off of her and brought the covers around them.

"Good night, little witch," Kol said in a sleepy voice.

"Good night, Kol," Bonnie said and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I warned you it would be rated M. I tried not to be to descriptive in this particular scene. If you like this story and would like to get all hot and **_**_bothered, favorite, follow, and/or review!_**

**_~Allie_**


	8. Chapter 8

**__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

**Eight.**

Bonnie woke up to sun in her eyes, an empty bed, and the sound of the shower running. Bonnie rolled onto her back and smiled as the memories came flooding back into her mind. And then she shot up to where she was sitting as reality hit her. Oh shit. They had sex. And it was amazing.

Bonnie pulled the sheet over more and grabbed her clothes off the ground and pulled then on. She padded into the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea while she was waiting for the shower.

"Morning, darling. Shower's open," Kol said coming out of the bathroom and Bonnie quickly rinsed out the mug and rushed into the shower. She quickly hopped into the shower and sighed at the heat of the water. Memories were still coming back into Bonnie's head. She remembered the way he kissed, the way his simple little touch made her skin feel like fire. She remembered how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. They way he made her feel amazing. She remembered how her climax rocked her whole body.

Bonnie turned off the showerhead and stepped out into the cold air. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped up to the counter and looked into the mirror. She exposed her neck and saw a decent size hickey. Bonnie then blow-dried her hair and pulled it up into a high side ponytail and straightened her bangs. Bonnie cursed herself as she forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom with her. She pulled the towel tighter around her and walked out of the bathroom.

Bonnie began searching it the drawers for an outfit. She figured Kol was going to take her to brush or something so she kept searching. She didn't see Kol, who was in the kitchen, or feel his presence as he stood there watching her. She was so incredibly beautiful to Kol, which is why; he was willing to fight for her. Finally, Bonnie found a white, spaghetti strapped dress that stopped above her knees with multi-colored flowers. She grabbed a strapless bra and went into the bathroom to change and get prettied up.

After applying makeup to cover her hickey, Bonnie straightened her dress and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't see Kol as she slipped on a pair of brown, strappy sandals when she heard the door to the room open. She turned around and smiled at what she saw.

"For you," Kol said with a cheeky smile and handed Bonnie a single red rose.

"Thanks. So, where are we going for brunch?" Bonnie said, grabbing her phone and purse and walking out of the room alongside Kol.

"We are eating at Char no.4 with Klaus, Caroline, Damon and Elena," Kol said walking to the elevator.

"So, do you wanna talk about last night? I can sense you're shock about what happened," Kol asked semi-awkward, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"I mean, was I you know, okay?" Kol asked and seeing that he cared made Bonnie squeal inside her head and let out a chuckle.

Kol, a little, hurt asked: "Was it that bad?"

"No, no. I never met a guy that cared how he preformed," Bonnie said as the metal door opened and she and Kol stepped in.

"So?" he asked pressing the number 1.

And with a cheesy smile: "Let's just say, you're the best I've had," Bonnie said as the elevator ticked.

"So, how many have you had?" Kol asked and Bonnie side-glared at him and saw he was looking forward.

"One," Bonnie said as the elevator neared number 1.

"Who?" Kol asked and before Bonnie could respond, the metal doors opened and Bonnie and Kol stepped out to meet Klaus, Caroline, Elena, and Damon. They all headed together outside and then separated to their cars where they then began driving to Char no.4.

It was a two-story restaurant and Kol parked beside Klaus and he and Bonnie got out of the truck. They walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant. They found where the group was sitting and walked over to the table and sat down beside each other. Caroline eyed Bonnie with a smirk and Bonnie blushed and looked down.

Their waitress, Ashlee, came over to their table and asked for drinks. Since New York was under the Mikaelson's compulsion – which Bonnie found out last night – Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena ordered "Mimosa" and Kol, Klaus and Damon ordered "Louisville Sunset".

"So Bonnie, Elena and I were thinking after brunch, me you, and Elena can go shopping and have lunch," Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"And us guys can have 'guys day out'," Damon said as the waitress brought their drinks and took their orders. Bonnie ordered roasted red peppers & goat cheese omelet with crispy garlic potatoes; Kol ordered sausage, egg & cheese biscuit sandwich with side of crispy potato cake; Caroline ordered winter greens salad with roasted plums, goat cheese & sage vinaigrette with a side of buttermilk biscuit with honey-almond butter & jam; Klaus ordered Chile-marinated shrimp with grits, Andouille sausage & piquillo pepper sauce; Elena ordered sage-pork sausage patty, two fried eggs & pancakes with blueberry jam & honey-almond butter; and Damon ordered chopped pork sandwich with Char No. 4 mustard barbecue sauce & side of baked beans.

The group chatted while they ate and drank.

.

.

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline walked around New York City purses and shopping bags swinging as they walked alongside each other. They walked up to a small pizza shop and were quickly seated outside in the warm air.

"So girls, what shall we talk about?" Caroline asked as she looked through the menu.

"Let's talk about how Bonnie and Kol hooked up," Elena said and smirked as she saw Bonnie flushed. The waitress walked up and Caroline ordered lemon water, Elena ordered a Dr. Pepper, and Bonnie ordered sweet tea.

"Oh yes, let's. So Bonnie how was it?" Caroline pried and Bonnie flushed deeper.

"Oh, well it was sex," Bonnie said and the waitress brought their drink and took their order. They ordered a large half-veggie half-pepperoni pizza to share.

"Was it mind-blowing sex or just-all right sex? We need details!" Elena said.

"It was more like mind-blowing, I guess. I mean, I just feel like I'm on a pedestal on Cloud 9," Bonnie said and smiled cheekily as Caroline and Elena squealed. Their food came and when they ate their fill, the girls headed back to the hotel to meet the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

******__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

**Nine.**

Bonnie had scored big time shopping with her best friends. She had bought a few nice dresses, a few summer dresses, new shoes, some necklaces and earrings, and some lingerie sets. Bonnie entered her hotel room to find it empty except for a note on the counter.

_Love,_

_I may be running a tad late from hanging with the guys. I made reservations at One Lucky Duck, a vegetarian/vegan restaurant. So, this gives you time to get dressed for dinner._

_See you soon,_

_Kol_

Bonnie smiled and threw away the note and looked through her new dresses and chose one for the night and then hopped into the shower. Bonnie took her time in the shower, letting the steaming water massage her body and took her time washing herself. Once she was relaxed enough, Bonnie shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

After she and her hair were dried, Bonnie put on her plum-colored, sweetheart necklined dress, which reached the floor a bit. She pulled on a pair of the same color purple pumps, and her new golden teardrop earrings and her new gold necklace with a sideways heart pendant. She put on some makeup and put her hair into a low side-ponytail and then walked out of the bathroom.

Kol had returned and was in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He is as handsome to Bonnie as she is as beautiful to him. His breath caught as he laid eyes on the witch as she came out of the bathroom as did hers.

"I'm not gonna let you leave looking like this. Someone might get the wrong idea," Kol said as he cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips up to his. Bonnie's arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"We need to stop so we won't miss dinner," Bonnie mumbled into his mouth. Kol grumbled and pulled away. Bonnie grabbed her gold clutch and put her phone into it and followed Kol to his truck. Once he began driving, it didn't take Kol long to arrive at the restaurant. He helped Bonnie out of the truck and led her to the doors of the restaurant. He gave the woman behind the podium his name and she told them to take a seat while they found a table.

"Kol Mikaelson, is that you?" asked a tall, very leggy blonde in a too-short pink dress.

"Abigail. Nice to see you," Kol said as he stood up and shook her hand. Bonnie felt a wave of jealousy come over her.

"I know, it is. And who's this?" Abigail asked and Bonnie stood up beside Kol and took his hand. Abigail's green eyes shot down to their now joined hands in jealousy. Kol noticed that too.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said with emphases on her last name and saw Abigail's scared look.

"Nice to meet you. See you, Kol. Enjoy your dinner," Abigail said with venom in her voice and walked away. A lady walked up and showed them to their table, gave them menus, and walked away.

"Who was she?" Bonnie couldn't hide the jealousy in her voice as she asked the question as she looked over the menu.

"Jealous, are we? Abigail is an ex and you don't have to worry about her," Kol said as their waiter walked up and took their drink orders. Kol ordered a Coke and Bonnie ordered the jasmine green organic tea.

"How long did you two date?" Bonnie asked looking through her menu.

"A decade," Kol said and Bonnie grew more jealous. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked them for their first course meal. Bonnie ordered Philly roll of avocado, kimchi and creamy cashew cheese and Kol ordered the same.

"You don't have to worry Bonnie. She's a bitch which is why I broke up with her," Kol said and Bonnie took a sip of her tea.

"I have a question to ask, Bonnie," Kol said and took her hand that was resting on the table making her look at him. "I've been wanting to ask this and last night made me want to even more. Bonnie Bennett, will you be my girlfriend officially?"

Bonnie was taken back by the question but found herself smiling. "Yes," she answered and Kol smiled a toothy smile. The waiter came back holding to steaming plates and set one in front of Bonnie and one in front of Kol then took Bonnie's mug to refill it. When he came back, the waiter wrote down their second course orders. Bonnie ordered the salsify noodles with English peas, asparagus, and ramps while Kol ordered the hen of the woods tacos al pastor.

"So Bonnie, tell me about your exes," Kol said, biting into once of his three Philly roll and making Bonnie blush.

"Uh well, I went on date's, one ended with me and Elena being held captive by Anna and her 'partner' until Damon saved us. I had a crush on Luka, whose sister was Greta Martin until he was just using me, and then there's Jeremy, who was my first," Bonnie said and took a bite of her own Philly roll. She noticed a flash of jealousy id Kol's eyes.

The waiter walked up and set down the plates in front of the right person and then asked if they would like dessert. Kol ordered the dark chocolate and almond brownie and Bonnie ordered the lemon cheesecake. The waiter refilled Bonnie and Kol's drinks and quickly bought their desserts. The couple talked and joked and laughed until they cleared their plates and Kol paid the check and then they were out of there.

Soon enough, Kol was driving back to the hotel and helped Bonnie out of the parked truck and into the hotel. They stepped into the empty elevator and when the metal doors closed, Kol pinned Bonnie against the wall and took advantage of her mouth. Bonnie's eyes instantly closed and she moaned as Kol pressed himself into Bonnie and slid his tongue into Bonnie's mouth. Their tongues battled danced together and when the elevator binged, Kol walked – with Bonnie still attached to his mouth – backwards into their hotel room and closed the door behind him.

Kol kicked his shoes off and so did Bonnie and se began unbuttoning Kol's shirts and Kol threw it off and Bonnie ran her palms down Kol's toned, yet not a six-pack chest and stomach causing small sparks and brought them back into his hair. Kol pulled Bonnie's dress off and threw it into a pile with the other clothing items, leaving Bonnie in a strapless, black lace bra and matching black lace panties. Bonnie worked on Kol's belt and Kol helped pull them off, leaving his in bright pink boxers, which Bonnie laughed at.

* * *

_**A/N: I smell drama brewing! Muahahaha! I am beginning a new Kennett fic so I'll be juggling this story, my new one, my upcoming trip, and school... Please forgive me if I take eternity to upload!**_

_**~Allie**_


	10. Chapter 10

**********__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

******Ten.  
**

"Shut it, little witch," Kol said in a deep voice and tossed Bonnie gently onto the bed and she landed on pillows then Kol climbed on top of her and hungrily ravaged her neck. Bonnie arched her chest and moaned giving Kol access to unhook her bra and threw it across the room. He then kissed from her neck, across her collarbone, and hungrily sucked, kissed, and lightly bit her heaving breasts.

Bonnie moaned as Kol devoured her breasts. He then moved the treatment down her flat stomach all the way to the elastic hem of her panties where, using his teeth, pulled the panties off her, tossed them, and then spread her long legs and leveled his face with her freshly-shaved womanhood. With hooded eyes, Bonnie watched with anticipation as Kol put his mouth on her sensitive womanhood

Bonnie moaned as she felt his hot – and surprisingly long – tongue lick up her wet shit, tasting her sweet nectar. He circled her swollen clit making Bonnie moaned and whine until he lightly bit down on her clit, eliciting a gurgle moan of pleasure came out of her throat. Kol then removed his tongue, smiled evilly at a pouting witch, and roughly inserted three long, oh so long, fingers into Bonnie, making her cry out in the feeling. He kissed her hard and passionately as he fingered her, curling his fingers and getting her "pleasure button" with his nails.

As Bonnie's walls started to clench around Kol's fingers, he pulled them out, making Bonnie groan into the kiss. Kol quickly pulled off his boxers and swiftly thrusted into the moaning witch, making her gasp into the kiss and arch her hips to meet Kol's as he pounded into her. He wasn't slow and gentle this time. With every hard and deep thrust into Bonnie, Kol's manhood hit Bonnie's "pleasure button", driving Bonnie crazy as she felt her walls tightening around Kol's manhood.

Finally with Bonnie yelling: "Oh, God Kol!" and Kol yelling "Bloody hell, Bonnie!" they both came together with on last hard, deep thrust into Bonnie. As their orgasms subsided, Kol lay on top of Bonnie and placed a slow kiss upon her shaky lips and rolled off of her. The last thing Bonnie remembered before passing out was Kol covering them up.

.

.

Bonnie couldn't choose an outfit for brunch this morning. It was between a mid-calf length, brown, flowy skirt with a mustard yellow strapless top and a brown belt at the waist with brown boots or a pair of brown skinny jeans with a white V-neck shirt that had a blue, brown, and green peacock feather on the bottom left with the same brown boots. Bonnie went with the first choice but brought the second choice to change into after brunch with everyone

Kol pulled his truck up at Saxon+ Parole and parked beside Damon's car and he and Bonnie climbed out. After brunch, the group was going back to Mystic Falls, back to reality. Kol and Bonnie found their group easily and Bonnie slid in beside Caroline and Kol sat on the outer end.

"Hello, welcome to Saxon + Parole. My name is Nikki and I will be your server today. What can I get you guys to drink?" Nikki asked. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena ordered a cappuccino while Kol, Klaus, and Damon ordered orange juice.

"Some two people seem super close today. Must've been a wild night," Caroline said winking at Bonnie, making her blush and Kol smirk. Nikki came back with the drinks and took orders; Bonnie ordered the buttermilk pancakes, whipped crème fraiche, red wine poached fruit; Kol ordered the Virginia surryano ham, crispy potato Parmesan cakes, poached eggs, yuzu hollandaise; Caroline ordered the French toast stuffed with banana and house made Nutella and added bacon; Klaus ordered the two sunny side-up, grilled sourdough, creamed spinach, spring mix salad and added bacon; Elena ordered the poached seasonal fruit, vanilla yogurt, toasted granola bits; and Damon ordered the baked eggs in a tomato, roasted pepper and capers stew, melted 3-cheese gratin.

After the fabulous brunch and the amazing time in New York City, it was time for the group of friends headed back home to crazy ole Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**A/N: I am currently working on the next chapter as well as my other **_**_fix. I may not upload for a while since I'm juggling this fic and my other one. Forgive my future tardiness!_**

**_~Allie_**


	11. Chapter 11

**************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

**Eleven.**

Things in Mystic Falls hasn't changed since Kol, Bonnie, Klaus, Caroline, Damon, and Elena returned from their trip to New York City to kick off the summer. The only thing that was different was how Bonnie and Kol were inseparable, joined at the hip. Everyone was happy that they've finally got together, everyone except Jeremy Gilbert.

Sure once Anna appeared, Jeremy got caught by Bonnie heavily kissing Anna, Bonnie had called their relationship off in tears. Now that Bonnie and Kol were official, he grew jealous of his relationship with Bonnie. He wanted that kind of fire in his and Anna's relationship.

Bonnie's relationship with the Original vampire was earth shattering. She had never felt so free in her relationship with the youngest Gilbert. Kol was the most wonderful, gentlemanly boyfriend any girl could want and need. A few days after they returned from NYC, Bonnie moved from her dad's and into the Mikaelson's Plantation with Kol. She had never been happier.

Another change in Mystic Falls was that Bonnie's father had decided to give Bonnie's mother a second chance and left Mystic Falls, leaving Bonnie and his mayorship. Bonnie moved in with Grams and was currently sitting in the middle of the living room with Grams trying to light a candle.

"Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and concentrate," Grams said for the millionth time and Bonnie did as instructed. She begged the Witches for power again.

"Ugh Grams, I can't," Bonnie said opening her eyes and frowning at the still unlit wick.

"Maybe Nature doesn't see me worthy enough to have my powers back," Bonnie said in sort of an acceptance tone. Grams enveloped her in a tight, I'm-sorry-this-is-true hug.

"I'm going to go hang out at Kol's for a while. I'll see you later," Bonnie said, giving Grams a hug before grabbing her phone and keys then headed out to her car. She took the drive through the woodsy part of Mystic Falls until Bonnie pulled up the paved driveway in front of the large, three-story mansion behind Rebecka's hot pink Mercedes. Since Bonnie came to the Mikaelson's a lot, she got out of her car and walked straight up to the front door and knocked.

"He's in his room," Rebecka said and Bonnie walked past her, through the large living room where Klaus and Elijah were playing on the Xbox with Caroline filing her nails in the sofa behind Klaus, and bounded up the two flights of stairs until she reached his door where she knocked. Once she heard him say it's open, she entered.

"Hey, love," Kol said looking up from his TV screen.

"Hey," Bonnie said with a small yet saddened smile and climbed next to Kol on his bed.

"This is an unexpected surprise. I like unexpected," Kol said, swiftly kissing Bonnie before going back to his game.

"I just found out some news," Bonnie said playing with her necklace.

"What's up?" Kol asked in concentration.

"I lost my powers," Bonnie said in a tear-strained voice and what Bonnie said as well as how she said it made Kol pause his video game and face Bonnie who had her head ducked down a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked in confusion and Bonnie sniffled. In a teary voice she said,

"I lost my powers. All of because I believed stupid Shane! I'm so stupid!"

Bonnie cried out and fell against Kol's clothed chest and balled her eyes out while Kol rubbed her heaving back and cooed "shhh".

"You're not stupid Bonnie. Shane used you knowingly and he trapped you," Kol said against her hair. Bonnie's heavy sobs calmed down as Kol stroked her hair soothingly. She pulled away from Kol's chest and chuckled.

"I got your shirt all wet," Bonnie sniffled and laughed. Kol smiled.

"It's fine. Let's go to the Grill and get something to eat since it's twelve," Kol said. He got up and changed into a new shirt and then grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked with her downstairs and out of the house.

.

.

The Grill was packed as usual with loud, drunk football fans cheering and booing as they watched the game. Bonnie slid into a booth while Kol went to go get food and drinks then Bonnie noticed Jeremy walking toward her.

"Hey Jer," Bonnie said when he reached her booth.

"Hey. How was New York?" Jeremy asked as he slid in beside her.

"It was so much fun! I hope Kol one day takes me back," Bonnie said with a bright smile and Jeremy looked downward awkwardly.

"So, it's true. You and Kol are together?" he asked. Bonnie's smile faltered.

"As a matter of fact Jer, we are," Bonnie said defensively, squinting her eyes at Jeremy.

"Are you sure that's a wise choice Bonnie? He is evil," Jeremy said and Bonnie scoffed and stood up and faced Jeremy.

"You have no right to say something like that. You lost that right after I caught you kissing Anna! I can make my own decisions and for your information, he told me he changed and I believe him," Bonnie said and walked off to where Kol was standing, still deciding on his drink.

"Hey, can we go? I need to get out of here," Bonnie asked, coming up beside Kol.

"Uh, sure, love," Kol said and canceled the order and took Bonnie's hand and walked out of the Grill.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry, there will be more drama coming up. I just gave you a little taste. This chapter was difficult to finish due to writer's block. Sorry about that :)**_

_**~Allie**_


	12. Chapter 12

******************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

**Twelve.**

"Love, what's wrong?" Kol asked as he and Bonnie entered his bedroom. He could sense Bonnie was pissed off about something.

"It's Jeremy. He's worried about us dating," Bonnie said, plopping onto Kol's bed.

"I'm sure he's just jealous, darling," Kol said, laying down beside Bonnie, both propped up by pillows.

"I don't know why he would be jealous. He's the one that cheated," Bonnie grumbled clicking through channels.

"Well, I'm sure he regrets cheating on such a beautiful woman," Kol said with a smile. Bonnie looked up with a smile and kissed Kol. They watched TV together until Bonnie decided it was time for her to head back to her Grams'. She said her goodbyes and left the Mikaelson's house.

As Bonnie drove in the dusk atmosphere, she couldn't help but to have an eerie sensation that someone or something was watching her. She pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. Bonnie was hit with the smell of homemade bread and her stomach growled.

"Hey love, dinner's almost ready," Grams said and Bonnie took a seat in front of the kitchen table and pulled out her phone. She had texted Elena and Caroline, telling them about her power loss. Gram's walked over to the table and set a bowel of steaming vegetable soup and a small plate with a piece of homemade bread along with a mug of tea.

Dinner was quiet; Bonnie was mostly lost in her thoughts. Once she finished her dinner and helped clean up the kitchen, Bonnie kissed Grams goodnight and went into her bedroom. Bonnie showered and changed into a green tank top and hot pink shorts and climbed into her bed. Before she turned off her lamp and fell asleep, she texted Kol goodnight and once he responded, she let herself fall into dreamland.

.

.

Bonnie sat in a booth at the Grill, waiting for Kol so they can have their lunch date, stirring her Coke slowly with her straw and eyeing the two cheeseburgers and fries in front of her. She had still been feeling that eerie sensation that something or someone evil was watching her.

"Hey love, sorry I'm late," Kol said sitting down and giving Bonnie a peck on her lips.

"It's fine," Bonnie said with a smile and they began eating and chatting. Halfway through their lunch date, the doors to the Grill swung open and you can hear the clicking of heels as someone entered the Grill.

"Kol, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you," a blonde in stiletto pumps and too short of dress came over to Kol and Bonnie's table. Bonnie glared at this blonde that she'd met before.

"Abigail? What are you doing here?" Kol asked in utter shock and surprise.

"We need to talk," Abigail paused and glared at Bonnie. "Alone."

"Um, Abi, I'm on a date with my girlfriend right now," Bonnie didn't miss the jealous look in Abigail's eyes at the word 'girlfriend'. And when did Kol start calling her 'Abi'?

"Fine. Maybe another time then?" Abigail asked and Kol agreed and with one last glare between Bonnie and Abigail, Abigail walked away, clicking all the way. The lunch date was filled with an awkward silence between Kol and Bonnie and once they finished, Bonnie looked at Kol.

"I'm going to hang out at Elena's. You go talk to Abigail," Bonnie said curtly and got up and began walking to her car. Once she got in her car, she began crying. Crying because of the stress of her losing her powers. And now Kol's super hot, model, ex-girlfriend back needing to talk with her! She's crying because she may loose the one thing in her life that she can rely on. Bonnie put her car in gear and drove to Elena's.

.

.

Kol had no idea why Abigail would come back just to talk. Before Bonnie left, Kol noticed how Abigail affected her and that's probably why she left in that manner. Kol finally found Abigail sitting on a bench in the nearby park and he walked to her.

"What did you want, Abigail?" Kol asked and Abigail smirked maliciously and stood up.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Kol," she walked up to Kol, who had his arms crossed.

"Thing is, I miss you Kol," Abigail said with a pout and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Abi, I have a girlfriend now. If you miss me so bad, you wouldn't have cheated on me," Kol said backing up and putting space between him and his manipulative ex. Abigail just rolled her eyes.

"You mean that useless, powerless witch of a girlfriend. Bonnie Bennett, right?" Abigail said, crossing her arms.

"How did you know she was powerless?" Kol asked suspiciously and Abigail smirked.

"I have my resources," Abigail said, still smirking making Kol sigh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Abi but it's too late to get me back. I'm over you. I have a new life now," Kol said and saw a spark of anger begin into burn in her eyes.

"We'll see about that," Abigail said but before Kol could question her motives, she disappeared.

.

.

.

"Come on B, let's watch White Chicks," Elena said and as Bonnie sat down, Elena put the movie in and sat beside Bonnie. About halfway through the movie, Bonnie's phone began buzzing and she saw that Kol was calling.

"Hold on, I have to get this," Bonnie said and stood up and walked outside to answer the phone call. Just as she was about to say hello, Bonnie was struck with something hard and she blacked out.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was hard to write since I had trouble with how to bring Abigail back into the story. Oh, and my vacation was so much fun, if y;all were **_**_wondering. And I just love cliff hangers!_**

**_Remember if you want to see the end of this story, all you have to do is follow, favorite, and review!_**

**_~Allie _**


	13. Chapter 13

**********************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

******************Thirteen.  
**

Pain. That's the only thing that popped into Bonnie's head as she came back into consciousness. She also realized she was laying on dirt and that the area was alit by only candles. Bonnie slowly sat up and put her hand to the back of her head and brought it back to see blood on her.

Bonnie looked around her and realized where she was. She was in the old Vampire Tomb. Her heartbeat picked up as she realized she was alone. Or so she thought.

"Hello Bonnie, remember me?" a female voice asked from the shadows. Bonnie squinted in confusion and then the voice stepped out of the shadows.

"Abigail. Why did you bring me here?" Bonnie asked now in a panic.

"You're here because you're the only thing standing in my way of getting Kol back," Abigail said like it was obvious.

"Don't you get it, he doesn't want you," Bonnie said in anger, earing a loud slap across her face from Abigail, which knocked Bonnie over. Bonnie touched her lip and saw it was bleeding.

"Lucky for me, he does. He just won't accept it! And also lucky for me, you're a powerless witch so, I can easily kill you," Bonnie gulped. "But I won't, not yet," Abigail said and sat down.

"Why did Kol break up with you in the first place?" Bonnie asked once she was sat up.

"It's stupid really. He caught me sleeping with his best friend Anthony," Abigail said like it was no big deal.

"Once a cheater always a cheater," Bonnie said mockingly. Suddenly, Abigail hand Bonnie in a chokehold against the wall.

"Don't mock me you insolent bitch!" Abigail growled and threw Bonnie onto the floor

"I don't see why Kol would pick you. You have nothing to offer hm," Abigail said with a kick in Bonnie's side, making her cough blood. She wished she had her powers!

"You're just a worthless, powerless, good-for-nothing witch," Abigail said with another kick. Finally Abigail backed off and Bonnie staggered to a stance.

"You'll never get away with this! Kol will come for me," Bonnie said and Abigail let out a loud laugh.

"Sure. Keep thinking that," Abigail said as she filed her nails. Bonnie closed her eyes, put her hands out, and began mumbling a spell. Abigail laughed again.

"You can try that all you want but it's not going to work," Abigail taunted but Bonnie kept concentrating. She squeezed her eyes more shut and Abigail laughed again. Bonnie felt tingling all throughout her body and hear Abigail screaming in pain. Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she saw the flames were engorged and saw Abigail on her knees holding her head.

Bonnie felt her magic surge though her and she chanted louder and more powerful making Abigail scream even louder. Bonnie noticed blood dripping from her nose as she chanted her spell. Suddenly, Abigail lunged and tackled Bonnie onto the ground, breaking her concentration.

"You little bitch!" Abigail screamed at Bonnie and bit her neck, making Bonnie scream. The next thing Bonnie saw was Abigail pulling way and then freezing. Something pulled Abigail off of Bonnie and Bonnie saw someone over her in blurry vision. The last thing Bonnie remembered before blacking out from her blood loss and injuries was someone saying her name over and over.

.

.

The first thing Bonnie noticed when she came to was a bright light shining in her eyes behind her eyelids. Bonnie opened her eyes and noticed she was hooked up to two poles and a monitor-looking thing that was beeping. Bonnie tried moving but there was a sharp pain in her side. Bonnie then looked over and saw Gram's asleep in a chair.

"Grams," Bonnie croaked and grams' eyes snapped open.

"Oh Bonnie, I was so worried! Let me go get your visitors," Grams said and helped her sit up before she walked out of the room. Flashbacks came into her head but the door opening interrupted them.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline said relieved and carefully hugged Bonnie. Next in were Damon, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. Once Bonnie thought all of her visitors were here, the door busted open revealing Kol.

"Bonnie," he said in a breath of relief and walked over and – ignoring all of the others – kissed her and Bonnie returned the kiss.

"Let's give them some room," Grams said and directed every one out. Once everyone was gone, Kol pulled away.

"I am so sorry," he said in a tear strained voice.

"It's not your fault. She was psychotic," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"What happened to her anyways?" Bonnie asked.

"I staked her and burned her body," Kol said with his smirk making Bonnie kiss him.

"I thought I lost you," Kol said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Well, you didn't and you never will. On the plus side I got my powers back," Bonnie said with a smile, making Kol kiss her again. Kol broke the kiss and looked deep into Bonnie's olive green eyes with so much emotion.

"I love you, Bonnie," Kol said which took Bonnie by surprise. But, Bonnie knew her response.

"I love you too, Kol," she said with a smile and Kol kissed her again and again and again. After Bonnie visited with the others as well, Jeremy asked for a moment alone with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry for how I criticized you and Kol. I feel horrible and I just want to apologize not just for that but also for cheating on you. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I hope you cam forgive me," Jeremy said.

"I can't ever stay mad at you for long. Yes, I forgive you Jer! How could I not?" Bonnie said and hugged Jeremy.

"I'm also sorry because I heard Elena saying you lost your powers and I told Abigail. I didn't know she would try to kill you,"

"It's okay. All's forgiven," Bonnie said and everyone came back in. they stayed until visiting hours were over and all but Grams left.

"So, you regained your powers?" Grams asked and when Bonnie nodded she smiled.

"Get some rest, love," Grams said helping Bonnie lay down and she fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: i hope you all liked this chapter! I am so glad to be done with Abigail :) But sadly, I am bringing this story to a close... I'm sorry but I'm going to end it in the next two to three chapters.**_

_**If you like this story and want to see what the ending result is, follow, favorite, and leave me a review!**_

_**~Allie**_


	14. Chapter 14

**************************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

******Fourteen.  
**

Two weeks later, Bonnie walked out of the hospital all healed from her incident with Abigail. Now here she is, contemplating her human life. Sure, she was glad to have her powers back but that wasn't enough. She could be killed easily and Abigail proved that.

Bonnie never ever considered becoming a vampire. She knew if she became one, she would loose all of her powers and protection. But she also knew if she stayed human and with Kol, she would get older while he lived on. Bonnie didn't want to lose Kol.

Bonnie sighed as she walked around the nearby park and watched the people around her. She would miss her human life but she would be more powerful where she can't easily die. She had put off all interactions with her friends and Kol so that she could face the reality of her life and what has happened and changed.

Bonnie could remember being new to witchcraft and the supernatural. How her past with the Salvatores' being vampires, Katherine and her deal with Mason, Tyler becoming a werewolf, Caroline becoming a vampire, Elena and her drama with Klaus, the other Originals coming to Mystic Falls, Elena becoming a vampire, Jeremy becoming a Hunter, Shane, Silas and the Cure, Jeremy dying, Elena turning off her "switch", the Veil being dropped, and every dead supernatural people coming back. Including Kol.

Bonnie thought of Kol's persistence, the Ball, New York City, falling for him, Abigail and her attack, finally saying, "I love you". Bonnie smiled to herself as she thought about when she and Kol exchanged I love you's. She also smiled at the children giggling and playing with their parents. That's another thing, vampires can't have babies. Yes, Bonnie did want kids some day but seeing as how she's in the middle of the supernatural world, having to expose a child to the dangers is not acceptable.

Bonnie sighed again and checked the time on her phone. She should probably head back to Grams'. She couldn't talk to Grams about this either. Bonnie knew Grams would be disappointed at her idea for even thinking of becoming a vampire. Bonnie opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Grams sitting on a rocking chair reading a book.

"How was your walk?" Grams asked as Bonnie closed the door behind her and fully entered the living room.

"Good. It was very stress-lifting," Bonnie said and went into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She fixed herself a peanut butter and banana sandwich with a side of red, sliced apples and some green tea to drink.

"I can tell something is on your mind, Bonnie. What is it?" Grams asked as Bonnie tool a seat on the couch.

"Nothing really. Just trying to recover from what happened," Bonnie semi-lied to Grams. She was trying to heal but that wasn't what was on her mind and Grams sensed the lie but didn't push it.

"How are you and your friends and Kol?" Grams asked not looking up from her book.

"Fine I guess. I kind of stopped all communication for now so I can process everything," replied Bonnie taking a bite of apple. Grams nodded and just continued reading. Once Bonnie finished her lunch, she threw away her paper plate and placed her empty mug in the sink then walked into her room.

She shut her door and sat on her bed. The thought of changing into a vampire wouldn't leave her mind. Bonnie knew Kol would change her and if he wouldn't then Bonnie wouldn't know what to do. She checked her phone and saw five texts and a missed call from Elena, six texts and three missed calls from Caroline, two missed calls from Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler, and ten texts and ten missed calls from Kol.

Bonnie responded to all of the messages saying she doesn't mean to ignore them, it's just that she needs space to think. She plugged her phone into the charger and lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. She had to make a decision. Ask Kol about changing her or live her human life as careful as possible. Elena had mentioned to Bonnie that she liked her vampire-self better than her human-self. Elena is stronger, more independent, emotionally stable, faster, quicker reflex, and she didn't need to sleep or eat human food. Elena loved being a vampire.

Bonnie closed her eyes and asked the witch spirits what she should do. She already ruined her connection to the witch world because of Shane and Expression. Bonnie didn't really need her powers nor would she miss them if she became a vampire. Bonnie sat up and climbed off of her bed and walked back into the living room.

"Grams, what would you think if I became a vampire?" Bonnie asked. Grams wax taken aback by the question and looked at Bonnie with concern.

"Why? Are you wanting to be turned?" Grams asked and Bonnie nodded and she came to sit on the couch. "Can I ask why?"

Bonnie sighed, "Because I don't want to be a fragile human who can die easily. Plus, I don't want to grow old and Kol stay the same." Grams sighed and put her book down on the coffee table. She looked at Bonnie for a moment, thinking.

"Well, if you became a vampire, I would still love you the same, Bonnie. I am your grandmother, how can I not love you? I just want you to be sure you truly want to be a vampire," Grams said and Bonnie felt relief wash over her.

"I'm going to go for a drive. I'll call you," Bonnie said and grabbed her phone out of her room and walked out of the house. She got in her car and pulled out of the driveway. Bonnie decided to just joyride around Mystic Falls and the twin town while she thought.

The radio was on while Bonnie drove around Mystic Falls. She thought long and hard about becoming a vampire. She new she should discuss it with Elena and Caroline. Bonnie texted them, saying to meet her at the Grill so they can talk.

Bonnie pulled up to a parking spot and parked her car. She headed into the bar and grill and looked for Elena and Caroline. She spotted them sitting at a table away from everyone, which was good since Bonnie needed to talk to them.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline said in union as Bonnie sat at the table.

"Look, I'm going to just get to the reason why I wanted to meet y'all. What I'm about to tell you two is my choice, okay? You can have opinions and whatnot but please respect this is my decision," Bonnie said and Elena and Caroline agreed.

"Okay, I'm considering becoming a vampire."

* * *

_**A/N: I left y'all on another cliff hanger! So, I'm starting school tomorrow so I might be slow on updating. Please forgive me!**_

_**As always, if you want to see the ending, follow, favorite, and leave me a review!**_

_**~Allie**_


	15. Chapter 15

******************************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

**************************Fifteen.  
**

Elena and Caroline were shocked to silence by Bonnie's statement. They weren't mad or happy, they were just shocked.

"Why?" Caroline asked and Bonnie sighed, knowing this question was coming sooner or later.

"Because ever since I left the hospital, I came to realize how easily I can die as a human. I can get sick and die or I can get in an accident and die. I don't want that. I don't want to leave Kol," Bonnie explained, nibbling on a chip that was in a basket in front of her.

"You can still die as a vampire," Elena said.

"Yes, but my chances are a lot lower that being human," Bonnie responded. Unknown to the three friends, Jeremy was listening in on the conversation. But, he decided not to bud in since he didn't want to piss off Bonnie again.

"You don't care about loosing your powers?" Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head no.

"I have already damaged my connection with the spirits. I can survive without magic," Bonnie said and took another chip.

"So, have you made your decision to become a vampire?" Elena asked and Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes. Yes I have. I'll see ya'll later," Bonnie said and rose up from her chair and exited the Grill. Once she was outside, Bonnie pulled out her phone and once she sent her text, Bonnie climbed into and started her car.

.

.

.

Bonnie pulled up to a hidden grove that had a beautiful pavilion with flowers around it. As Bonnie got out of her car, she noticed that the person she texted was sitting on a bench under the pavilion waiting for her. Bonnie sighed and made the walk to the pavilion.

"Hi Kol," Bonnie said as she stepped under the pavilion. Kol promptly stood up and then pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, love! Why did you not call me or text?" Kol asked pulling back to look at Bonnie.

"I know, I know and I feel horrible for doing that to you but we need to talk," Bonnie said and led Kol with her by his hand and pulled him down beside her as she sat down on a bench.

"Bonnie, if you going to breakup with me, just do it and do it fast," Kol said and earned a smack on the back of his head from Bonnie.

"I am not going to breakup with you! I love you and need you to much!" Bonnie said with a smile making Kol smile reassuringly. Bonnie's face and mood went from happy to serious.

"The reason I've been ignoring you is after Abigail's attack on me made me realize how fragile a human slash witch's life can be ended so quickly and easily. I need time to think to myself without any distractions and I've come up with a solution," Bonnie explained squeezing Kol's hand.

"Which is?" asked a now concerned Kol. Bonnie's olive green eyes looked into Kol's dark eyes seriously.

"Change me," Bonnie said in a very serious tone. Kol was shocked that Bonnie asked him to change her because she made it clear she never wanted to be a vampire.

"Change you? Why? I thought you would never ever become a vampire," Kol said still in shock.

"Yes, I want you to change me. I want to become a vampire so I can live longer and more freely. I want to be a vampire so we can be together without the fear that I'm going to die if you touch or kiss me to hard," Bonnie said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it," Kol said making Bonnie smile happily and she kissed Kol hard.

* * *

_**A/N: Sadly, this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last one. **_

_**If you want to read the ending of this **_**_story, favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_~Allie_**


	16. Chapter 16

**********************************__****__****Disclaimer: i do not own anything of or about The Vampire Diaries. Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and the CW network owns the TV series while LJ Smith owns the book series.**

* * *

******************Sixteen.  
**

Bonnie was ready to die. She had said her "goodbyes" and dressed in a purple strapless dress Kol to make it dramatic. She and Kol to do the change under the pavilion were they met yesterday and that's were she was driving.

Bonnie was nervous, she wasn't going to hide that. First she would drink Kol's blood, he would then snap her neck, and then she would have to feed from a human to complete the transition. Bonnie also had asked for Grams to make her a ring so she can go out in the daylight and Kol had also gotten a cup of human blood for her.

Bonnie pulled up to the pavilion and began walking to it. Bonnie calmly breathed to keep her from freaking out. Kol turned and looked at her as she stepped under the pavilion with love and seriousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kol asked pulling Bonnie closer to him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bonnie said with a small, reassuring smile. Kol nodded and raised his wrist to his mouth, bit it, and put it to Bonnie's lips. Bonnie opened her mouth and lightly bit on Kol's bleeding wrist and tasted the iron taste of blood flowing down her throat. Bonnie pushed Kol's wrist away and with his blood on her lips, she kissed him.

"I love you, Kol," Bonnie whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Bonnie," Kol said, cupping her face and pulling away. They looked into each other's eyes for a second before Bonnie gave a small nod of her head and within a second her world went black.

.

.

.

Kol had taken Bonnie's changing body, her ring, and the blood to his house and laid her on his bed in his bedroom, waiting for her to open her eyes. It felt like hours before Bonnie finally stirred and Kol was right beside her.

Bonnie felt different. She heard every little sounds of the house, which included sex noises. She opened her olive eyes and she saw this more clearly and in more detail. She looked at her lapis lazuli ring and then finally looked at the love of her life.

"How do you feel, love?" Kol asked and Bonnie smiled.

"Are they always having sex?" Bonnie asked and her question made Kol smile and laugh, which made her smile and laugh as well.

"Yeah, it's quite annoying. Here, drink this," Kol said and gave Bonnie the cup of blood to drink. The once iron tasting blood was now sweet and soothing to Bonnie's scratchy throat. Once Bonnie emptied the cup, she gave it back to Kol.

"I love you," Bonnie said and Kol smiled.

"I love you, too," Kol said. The rest of the night was filled with talking, laughing, and lovemaking. Bonnie knew she was going to work on controlling her thirst and her strength and luckily, she had Kol to help her forever and for always.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sad to end this fun story but I had too. I don't know if I'll make a **_**_sequel but I am going to work on my other stories._**

**_I just want to say how much I honestly love all of you for reading and enjoying this story. I love you guys so much for how loyal y'all are to me and my stories. I try to update as soon as I can because I don't like this authors how never finish their stories and I try not to be like that. So, thank you having faith in me._**

**_As always, if you loved this story, favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_~Allie_**


End file.
